Mary's Song Oh my my my
by homesliceron
Summary: Ron/Luna.  Goes with the song Mary's song, by Taylor Swift. I do NOT own Harry Potter or Mary's Song.


**She said, I was seven and you were nine I looked at you like the stars that shined In the sky, the pretty lights And our daddies used to joke about the two of us Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my.**

"Luna dear, we're going to be visiting my old friends today. The Weasleys. They live just up the hill," Xenophilius Lovegood told his seven year old daughter, who beamed up to him, her eyes shining. Maybe now she'll actually have someone to hang out with. "They have a daughter your age, Ginny. I bet you'll be great friends with her," The older man said.

Within the next hour, the two Lovegoods were on their way to the Burrow. A little ginger female opened up the door, once they knocked on it. "Hi!" She greeted, extending her hand out. "I'm Ginny." The blonde shook her hand politely, and walked inside, taking everything in sight.

"Such a lovely house," Luna said. She made her way until she reached the livingroom, seeing all the other gingers in the room.

Ginny came scrolling behind her. "These are my brothers, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George ("They're twins," she added, giggling), and that's Ron." She pointed at the last ginger, who didn't look much older than she was. He was about nine, with firey red hair, like the others, and the brightest blue eyes ever. She didn't know how long she was staring into his eyes, but then Ginny spoke, making her break her eye contact. "How about we go outside?" She asked to her new friend.

Luna smiled. "I'd love that."

"Erm, I'll go outside.. with you two.." Ron said, following them outside. Ron never volunteered to hang out with Ginny or her friends ever. He usually stayed by himself in his room, so it surprised everyone in the Burrow.

Xenophilius smiled. "Maybe one day, we'll be in-laws," he whispered to Arthur, jokingly. Molly couldn't help but to laugh lightly, as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my my my," was all the plump lady said, a grin on her face.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me You never did, you never did Take me back when our world was one block wide I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried Just two kids, you and I... Oh my my my my.**

Ron and Luna were hanging out again, for the third time this week. The two walked around the backyard of the Burrow, just giggling about whatever they said. They sat by Ron's favorite shaded tree, where he sat down, and Luna sat down next to him.

The next thing Luna could remember was feeling the ginger pinch her. "Ow!" She pouted, pinching the boy back. It remained like this until finally Luna gave up. "I'm done." She looked away.

Ron grinned. "I beat you up!" Which wasn't completely true; that was his way of "beating" someone up.

Luna objected. "Did not!"

"Did too!" Ron shouted, then smiled. "You're my best friend."

Luna giggled. "You want to make that official?"

"How?"

"Well if you want to be best friends with someone, you've got to kiss them! It's in the best friend rules," Luna said, matter-of-factly.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Well.. okay." He puckered his lips together, and began to lean forward Luna. He almost reached her, but she sprung back up, running away. "Hey! No fair!" Ron pouted, leaning back into his favorite tree.

Luna stopped running once she ran into the Burrow. She ran up to Ginny's room, and told her everything that just happened.

"Oh my my my," Ginny giggled, at the new piece of information she just heard.

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see But your eyes still shined like pretty lights And our daddies used to joke about the two of us They never believed we'd really fall in love And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes And said oh my my my...**

Luna made her way into the Burrow, after Ginny invited her and her father over for Christmas break. "Good evening," she said, setting her suitcase down on the floor, to be taken care of later.

Ron walked into the kitchen, wanting to get butterbeer, when he noticed Luna. She looked different than the last time he saw her, just months before. Even though the two were supposed to be "best friends" like they were when they were ten, they never talked anymore. Probably due to the fact that he was always busy with Harry and Hermione. "Woah, Luna.. you look brilliant.." Ron said, looking her up and down.

Luna smiled at him. "Thanks, Ronald. You do too," she said, staring into his eyes, which he stared back. Maybe the moment Luna waited for her whole sixteen years of life were about to happen. Her first kiss maybe. If it was with Ron, she would be happy, because there was no one better in the world, in her brown eyes.

Mr. Weasley smiled, looking at Luna's father. "They're inlove," he noted, looking at the two youngsters. "I don't think it'll ever happen though. Ron's not the type to actually fall inlove," he whispered, so they couldn't hear.

Molly stood next to him, a smile on her face. "Oh my my my..."

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me Take me back to the time we had our very first fight The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight You stayed outside till the morning light Oh my my my my**.

Ron laughed at the joke his girlfriend just told him. He wasn't even fully paying attention, he just knew that whatever Luna said, it turned out to be funny. "Do you realize that it's two in the morning? My mum would so kill me if I was still living at home."

Luna smiled. "Good thing you moved out," she said in her angel voice. After a few minutes of silence, she said, "you're the only thing I need in the world. As long as you're next to me, I have everything I ever wanted."

The two arrived at Ron's new flat. Luna walked inside, and sat down on the bed, which Ron joined her. He snogged her lightly, then it began heating up.

"Whoa, Ron.. I want to take this slow," Luna said, breaking away from the kiss. Ron looked a little taken back, but she could tell he didn't want it to show. Instead, they sat quietly for a few moments. "I'm sorry. I really want to. But we just started dating a few months ago, and I want to take it slow," she repeated.

"No, I get it. It's just me. You could have better, why waste your time on someone like me?" Ron heated up, standing and walking out of his room. He slammed the front door shut, and Luna sat there sighing on his bed.

The next morning, Luna woke up, and looked next to her, noticing the empty spot next to her, that should've been filled with Ron. She walked outside, hoping to find him some place. She saw him, sleeping on the ground. "Ronald, wake up," she said, shaking him lightly.

His eyes shot open, and he looked at Luna. "Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I do love you."

"I love you too, Ron."

He leaned up, and kissed her, which she happily replied to.

After they broke apart she smiled, and said, "oh my my my."

**A few years had gone and come around We were sitting at our favorite spot in town And you looked at me, got down on one knee.**

The three broomsticks were filled with students, since it was most likely a Hogsmeade weekend. Ron and Luna sat in a corner, away from the students, and everyone else for that matter.

"Luna, could you believe that we've officially been together for four years now?" He asked, with disbelief in his voice. "It feels like only yesterday, we met for the first time. And it seems like only yesterday, we snogged for the first time."

Luna giggled. "Time sure does fly by." She took a sip of her butterbeer, looking at Ron.

"I could love you forever. Infact, I want to, love you, and no one else," Ron began, not really knowing where he was going with this. "I love you Luna, and I was wonderin'-" he stood up out of his seat, and got down on one knee, pulling out a box. He opened it, showing off the most beautiful diamond ring Luna had seen in her whole life. "Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?"

Luna looked at him, with happy tears in her eyes. "I would love too, Ronald Weasley!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply and passionate. If it wasn't for them being out in public, she would've gone further..

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle Our whole town came and our mamas cried You said I do and I did too Take me home where we met so many years before We'll rock our babies on that very front porch After all this time, you and I.**

The wedding day approached rapidly. Ron stood at the altar, and as soon as the music began to play, he looked down the aisle, waiting for his beautiful wife to walk down it. Ginny walked down first, being the Maid of Honour and all that, next came Hermione, Ron's other best friend. Finally, Luna came down, wearing the most gorgeous wedding dress ever.

Luna held onto his hand, as _soon as she reached the altar. _They listened to the priest speak. "Luna Lovegood, do you take Ron to be your do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love, honor, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Ronald Weasley, do you take Luna Lovegood to be your lawful wedded wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love, honor, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Ron nodded his head. "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ron leaned forward, kissing Luna, while the audience exploded out into cheers. After the wedding, they went to Molly Weasley, who sat there crying with happy tears.

"Congratulations you two! Luna, I could never ask for a better daughter-in-law," she said, hugging Ron's new wife.

Molly and Arthur decided to move out, into a new flat, now since all seven of their kids had up and left. Ron decided to buy the Burrow, and he and Luna moved in there. Two months later, Luna got pregnant, with twin girls.

Nine months later, she had the twins, and every afternoon, Luna and Ron would rock their babies on that very front porch.

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine I'll still look at you like the stars that shine In the sky, oh my my my...**

Years and years passed by. Soon, the twins graduated Hogwarts, and now, they were both married, and had kids of their own. Ron was now 89, and Luna was 87. Every night, before they kissed eachother good night, she would stare into his blue eyes, looking like they had 80 years ago.


End file.
